The runs of channelling of scraper chain conveyors used in mining are known to be interconnected by means of strong connecting elements in a tension resisting manner in such a way that they are capable of performing slight angular movements in relation to one another in the vertical and horizontal directions. The main connectors consist, apart from screws bolts and chain links, of threadless toggle components inserted in compartments of the runs of channelling and secured therein by special securing elements (See DE-PS 30 42 537 DE-PS 26 36 527 and DE-OS 36 28 207). The compartments for the toggle components are usually formed by V-shaped profiled recesses of the side walls of the channels or by parts which are welded into the said recesses and which engage one another in the manner of pivots with a certain amount of play at the joints between the runs of channelling.
In the case of plough installations, plough guide sections are often screwed onto the sides of the runs of channelling of the scraper chain conveyors. The chain channels provided for the plough chain and separated from one another by sliding spacers are situated behind covering elements which are provided on the guide sections and which consist of hoods or cover plates. Systems are known in which the connections for the runs of channelling are positioned on those parts of the plough guide sections which are connected with the side walls of the channelling instead of on the side walls themselves. In a known construction of this type the connectors used consist of chain links which, at the joints between the channels, are mounted on pivots of the sliding spacers of the plough guide (DE-PS 27 51 458). In this case the system is so arranged that when in their closed position the covering hoods movable on their hinges towards the face secure the chain links in end compartments of the spacers. If the connections between the runs of channelling are positioned in V-shaped lateral recesses of these latter, behind the plough guide on the guide section, thus utilizing the constructional space available, they will then only be accessible after the plough guide has been dismantled
An earlier German Patent Application.P 39 19 433.7 proposes a toggle connection for the runs of channelling of a scraper chain conveyor provided with built-on plough guide sections. On the working side of the scraper chain conveyor the guide sections have upwardly extending sides of angle plates, connected with the side walls of the channelling, and at the end, in front of compartments for toggle connectors, there are recesses for the insertion of the toggle connectors. The connections have securing elements, situated in the receiving compartments of the spacers, which pass through the recesses, so that the toggle connectors, when the plough guide has been opened, can be inserted through the recesses to enter the compartments on the side walls of the runs of channelling. The securing element provided on each of the toggle connections forms a handle-like device and secures the connector in its compartment. The securing element consists of a securing plate provided with a gripping aperture which is preferably connected in a pivotable manner with the toggle connection. When the plough guide system has been closed the securing element is secured in its position in the receiving compartment of the spacers by means of the covering hood or the like. In this embodiment of connection means for the runs of channelling, therefore, the toggle connectors can be introduced, when the plough guide is assembled, into the compartments, from which later they can also be extracted when required without the necessity of removing the entire plough guide from the runs of channelling.
The invention is directed in particular towards an improvement and further development of the system covered by the aforementioned German Patent Application.39 19 433.7. An object of the invention is to design a plough guide with its associated toggle connections in such a way that it can be used with runs of channelling constructed in various ways e.g. having side walls of different profiles.